The major goal of this proposal is the development of a fluid cell sorter. This will involve several developmental stages. These include: 1) A consideration of concepts for flow configurations and modes of operation; 2) Theoretical estimates of important features of performance; 3) Fabrication and testing of large scale models; and 4) The fabrication and testing of true scale prototypes. The final device together with a cell deposition unit will be used in conjunction with a multidimensional slit-scan flow system to prescreen cellular material from the female genital tract for detection of cancer and its precursors. The fluid cell sorter will be used to verify the classification of abnormal cells as well as to improve instrument sensitivity to abnormal specimens through the identification and reduction of false alarms in normal specimens. The sorter will also be used to sort interesting feature space subpopulations for identification and study. This may provid information useful in subclassification and diagnosis. Additionally, the cell sorter would have application on other flow systems.